Order of the Black Claw
Order of the Black Claw is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a Zootopia AU I thought up. I wanted to do a story where I used a fanmade Zootopian counterpart of a non-Zootopia Disney mammal villain. I also wanted to use a female villain. Zira is my favorite female Disney villain of all, so I used her, since she was perfect for the role I had in mind. In this story, Judy is a new recruit of the Mammalian Bureau of Investigation (This universe's answer to the FBI and serving all of the Kingdom of Mammalia, not just Zootopia, which, as I have said, is the kingdom's capital). As for Nick, he has, for reasons that will be revealed later, joined the ranks of an all-predator group of assassins, the Order of the Broken Claw, which is lead by Zira and seeks to make predators even more dominant by drastically culling the prey population. Judy must go and bring the group to an end. She meets Nick, who is in contant risk of going completely down the group's dark path, at the group's headquarters deep in the Forest District and they begin to fall in love as she uses Nick's doubts to help bring him away from this dark organization. However, they must be careful, for Zira hates all prey mammals and would kill Judy if she found her. Like in my mainline canon, Robin, Marian, Levi, Lotta and Vixey are con-artists too, as was Nick for most of his life until he became involved with the Order of the Black Claw. A few new characters will debut as well. Story is PG-13 for some action violence. Chapter 1- Judy's first assignment Judy had never been more thrilled in her life. She had completed her training and been inducted into the MBI as its first bunny agent. Today was her first day. Wearing her new uniform, her badge pinned to it, she went into the building. Heading through security, she got on the elevator and began heading up to her destination. "I can't wait," she thought to herself. Her destination was the office of her new boss, the current MBI leader, a beautiful, 40-year old she-wolf named Rita Lupus. Judy had seen her at her graduation. The wolf had grey and white fur and sapphire-blue eyes. The elevator finally reached the right floor. The doors slid open, and Judy headed for the office. Getting there, Judy knocked on the door. "Come in," a lovely, feminine voice said. Judy entered. Waiting there in that nicely appointed office was Rita herself. She was a beauty to behold. She was of the average height for a Grey wolf female, with a face that male wolves were often drawn to at first glance and a gorgeous, lean, lithe body . Like Judy herself, and famed pop star Gazelle, Rita had nice, curvaceous hips and rear. She was clad in a dark red woman's work shirt and knee-length matching skirt. Besides her beauty, she was also highly intelligent. She looked at Judy. "Ah, Ms. Hopps. Welcome to the MBI building," she said by way of greeting the beautiful 24-year old bunny. Judy waved slightly and smiled. She tried her hardest to make a good first impression, and she was ready for anyting that was given to her. She looked Rita in the eyes. "I am ready for my first case, Ms. Lupus," she stated. Rita nodded. A new case had recently come up, and, though it was exceedingly dangerous, the she-wolf knew that she had to challenge the bunny. She was not about to give an easy case. "Very well, Ms. Hopps. Let's get down to business. There is a new threat in Zootopia, specifically a threat to its prey population. That threat is the Order of the Black Claw," she began. Judy looked at the she-wolf with a curious look on her face. "The Order of the Black Claw? What's that?" she asked. Rita sighed. "From what little is known, it's an all-predator group of assassins," she answered. Judy took a step back. A group of assassins? For a moment, she thought that only happened in the movies. She sighed. "What is my task?" she asked. Rita's beautiful face had an obvious look of worry as she prepared to speak. "I need you to go to their base in the Forest District and infiltrate them so that we can move in and bring them to justice," she said. Judy was nervous, but saluted her boss. She was ready to do her job. "Very well. I will go and pack my bag and head over to the Forest District to get started," she replied. Rita promptly gave the doe the location that she needed to go to. Judy said goodbye and then left to pack. Once she was packed, she headed out. Located between the Meadowlands and Mountaintown, the Forest District was a place known for its massive trees. The trees contained the homes and businesses. Judy continued to mentally remind herself of where to go. The Black Claw was headquartered on the Forest floor. Her first stop was a hotel that she would be staying in. Once checked in, she looked over the case file. "Let's see what we have here..." Judy thought. Meanwhile, in the Black Claw base, a figure sat on a cot, looking at a dagger. The figure was a handsome male Red fox of twenty-eight years. His name was Nick Wilde. He wasn't intent on becoming an assassin, however. Rather, he sought to infiltrate the group and destroy them from within. He had his own reasons for this, reasons that he kept to himself. Suddenly, he heard a female voice over the loudspeaker of the facility. "Attention, my students, I command you to come to the main area. We are going to start our lessons," it said. Without a further word, Nick left to obey the command. The leader of the group was a fearsome lioness called Zira, who had been married to a lion called Scar. They had founded the Order of the Black Claw in order to provide a hoard of followers for their employer and friend, Shere Khan, the tiger leader of the Syndicate, which was Zootopia's organized crime syndicate. However, Scar had been assasinated by a fellow Syndicate member, Dawn Bellwether, the sheep head of the Syndicate's Meadowlands chapter. Zira's ultimate goal was to unleash her group of assassins on Bellwether, and, the expand her attacks to all of Zootopia's prey population, for she hated prey mammals and desired to have predators dominate thoroughly. Soon, all of Zira's students stood before her. "Greetings, my students. Today, we will be learning to use the daggers you have been given," she began. Nick stood in the back of the crowd, trying to remain hidden. In front of all of them was a pretty Red fox vixen of no more than twenty-six years of age. She had an eager look on her face. Her name was Bella Vulpes, and she was Zira's star student. She was also more than a little eager when it came to learning about and carrying out assassinations, probably the reason she excelled in Zira's lessons. Standing before the throng of students, Zira began to speak. "Now, everyone, to begin, I will instruct you on how to use your daggers to ensure a fatality on your first strike. Turn your attention to the metal racks with the leather pouches," she said. They did so. The pouches were filled with chicken blood in order to stimulate what would occur when they plunged their dagger into a target. Nick took a deep breath. He knew that he would have to do uncomfortable things while here. However, he, deep down, feared actually being sent to kill someone. to be finished in the near future. Chapter 2- Into the Predator's Lair coming soon Chapter 3- Revelations coming soon Chapter 4- A Predator's Love coming soon Chapter 5- Zira's Fury coming soon Chapter 6- End Game coming soon Chapter 7- Partners in Romance and Law Enforcement coming soon Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories where Judy is in a different form of law enforcement Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories featuring a Zootopian counterpart of an outside Disney animal villain Category:Action stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:PrinceBalto's official fanfic series Category:Chapter fics